


When I close my eyes, it's you there in my mind

by peachimochi



Series: daily clichés [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Back Together, Hugs, Kinda, M/M, jaeyong are a bit dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachimochi/pseuds/peachimochi
Summary: Taeyong comes back.





	When I close my eyes, it's you there in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> amidst clearing up Taeyong searches and my missing jaeyong instinct, this came up hh

'You awake?' was the text Johnny received from Mark while the younger was thousands of miles away from the dorm, as to how he told Doyoung and Jaehyun whilst doing vlive on their way back home. 

On his side, Doyoung remarked softly that that was adorable, Mark doesn't show his vulnerable side too many time, even for someone who debuted multiple times.

It is hard, indeed. 

So was it for other members of SuperM. 

And one particular person Jaehyun took for granted. 

He is a little foolish.

Maybe, sometimes, more than just a little.

He admits to that, alright.

Not sure what caused their relationship to be restrained, a little confusing and all over the place. 

But the moment he heard the closes behind his back with a faint voice that he knew too damn well, saying 'goodbye' and 'be well' and the stubborn and full of pride he was, he didn't reply to the words and his head hurts a little, maybe his heart, too. 

Jaehyun doesn't know such feelings.

"I want cake, Yuta hyung. Chocolate cake," he uttered out of consciousness, hair messy, eyes a little puffy, when the mentioned member thought of going out, saying he really needs to update his wardrobe, Johnny said he had too much of those floral patterns shirt. Yuta gave a look at him upon listening to his request but doesn't give much thought to it, he could have a company for the better.

Jaehyun really did went to eat what he wished, few conversations slipped between him and the older member and the rest of the day was silent, like windless autumn. 

Yuta thought that was not of his usual self but knew what was the reason, so he didn't say anything. Both of them are a little dumb, according to the wise man which is Yuta.

More than a week passed after the eventful day.

Jaehyun tried to ignore his feelings still, to let Hypnos lull him away from reality. But there he was when he heard the all too familiar choked laughter behind the door, layered with noises from other members and a silent prayer from him of thankfulness for bringing the man out there safely back home, even if he cannot reach him.

Jaehyun closes his eyes a few moments later and like a miracle, he breathes easy again. 

He woke up when the sun was a little too high, the body is uncomfortable from beads of perspiration forming, bringing to the present day. 

Taeyong was not there when he walked pass through the said man's room on his way to take his shower, though he could've done so on the level of his room. A dot of disappointment tinted in Jaehyun. 

"He went out early this morning, probs to the office." Doyoung's voice was visible to his peripheral so he nodded nonchalantly to brush it away, but his expression stated otherwise and Doyoung knew it. 

The day went on by Jaehyun together with Johnny and Doyoung going to their senior's concert. 

When the day is almost over, courtesy of Johnny, they throw mini-party consisting of pizzas alongside watermelon and some cakes to welcome the sweet tooth leader and Mark back home. 

It was almost like nothing changed when the noises from the two youngest members' bicker echoed throughout the house. Except something actually changed. 

"I missed you." His voice thrumming as he said it aloud after knocking after Taeyong's door, not sure where he gained his confidence to do so. Part of him wished the owner of the room to not open the door, he was not quite sure what to make of it. 

And it's true, when he saw that the beautiful gleaming eyes again, it was as if he was not the owner of his body and have lost the ability to speak. So instead of waiting for a response, he felt a pair of arms snake its way around his waist and was he enclosed in that familiar warmth again, basking in the comforting fragrance. 

"I missed you too." Taeyong's tremble as he pulls away from the hug and like the stream of a river, warm liquid trickles down his cheeks. 

Not quite sure what to say of the moment, the taller one could only reply non stop of 'i'm sorry', eyes not quite able to meet the other's eyes. Until, his cheek is warm from the present of the bony fingers on it, caressing it preciously like he always does. 

"Jaehyunnie," his voice gentle, like a glass warm of warm milk with a dash of cinnamon. "look at me." 

And so he did. 

With it, everything that was holding them back breaks free.

Indeed, no other place holds him like this, like in Jaehyun's arms, not even the City of Angels.


End file.
